


those who have turned their backs on hope.

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Series: Commas [5]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Depression, Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the world is quiet and you should be glad but it just leaves more time for you to wallow and dwell on what you thought was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	those who have turned their backs on hope.

**i.**

you are both aware of your brilliance and aware of how others resent it so you never become arrogant.

you are proud though and oh how true it is that pride went before your fall because you fell such a long way in just the distance between upright and a severed spinal cord. you look at the faces around you and think i love you i love you i love you because you do you love them all because

you

know

them

right to their cores their souls and it terrifies you and electrifies you but they abandon you.

and your brilliance doesn't count for anything when you can't make them stay so you throw away your chessboard and don't touch anyone and give up the thing that is most unique to you in order to have something normal in the hope that the normality will chase away their brilliantly abnormal ghosts.

**ii.**

the world is quiet and you should be glad but it just leaves more time for you to wallow and dwell on what you thought was.

there are days you wake up and forget so it isn't strange at all to climb out of bed and walk to the toiler for a piss but then the silence hits you like a sledgehammer between the eyes and it's too much it's just too damn much. you lose them all to futures and anger and alcohol 

except for one

just as lost

as left behind

and that makes it both a little easier and impossibly harder. you've always been a social creature by necessity but now you don't know how to talk to anyone

you spoke to him

in his mind

in his heart

or so you think and then there's a stranger from you and him and

there

is

him.

**iii.**

it's your legs or your people and no matter how you wish otherwise that isn't a choice at all.

later there's an aftermath and in it you ache for him and for her in very different ways ache so badly that your bones hurt with it but then it stops. or rather it changes because you find a means of channelling that thwarted love and you start with the brave boy

brave man now

when did they all grow up

how did you miss it

who never abandoned you and together you start to build something for all the children and lost souls who have been abandoned and you look at all their faces and you think i love you i love you i love you 

because you know them

and

you know him and her

and if you can love those who have turned their backs on hope then you can love anyone at all.


End file.
